


Jealous

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt jealous rob! Of Finn





	

Aaron sat beside Finn on a bench in the pub and watched him getting drunker and drunker by the minute.

“I will never find love,” Finn said quietly and pouted.

“Oh, come on,” Aaron said. “It’s not the end of the world.”

“Anyone ever tell you that you are shit at giving comfort?” Finn asked and looked at him.

“Actually, no,” Aaron said and couldn’t help but grin.

“Oh, fine then, come here,” Aaron said and wrapped an arm around Finn’s shoulder.

Finn put his head on Aaron’s shoulder. “Everybody has someone, Vic got Adam, Pete got Leyla, and even you found somebody.”

“Cheers, mate,” Aaron said sarcastically.

“I’m serious, you are always grumpy and half of the time nobody knows what you’re saying, but there comes this hot piece of a man and just falls in love with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got lucky,” Aaron said, awkwardly patting Finn’s hair.

“And he just leaves his wife for you, and saves you from a drowning car and proposes to you. I saved Kasim, too, you know? And what do I get? This…,” he said and picked up his pint.

“That is not exactly how it….never mind,” Aaron said, realising there is no point in correcting Finn tonight, he was too far gone.

“I mean, I’m not a bad bloke, right? I’m not ugly or dumb, right? I mean, I know I am not your type, obviously, but still… you can say it,” Finn said.

“Any guy would be lucky to have ya,” Aaron said, keeping an eye on the bar to see if he could get Vic to swap places with him.

“And I’m not too bad in bed, right? That one time, you know…,” Finn kept going and Aaron sighed.

“You were all right,” he said.

“Interesting,” Robert said and Aaron’s head shot up. Robert was standing in front of their table, obviously fighting very hard to keep himself together.

“Ages ago,” Aaron said quickly.

Robert clenched his jaw. “You two look awfully cosy, which is funny, considering you just love PDA, right?”

“Awww,” Finn cooed, “and now he is jealous. Why is nobody jealous because you sit here with /me/?”

Aaron scoffed. “You’re an idiot if you’re jealous,” he said to Robert.

“Thanks,” Finn and Robert said at the same time, sounding equally offended.

“Seriously?” Aaron asked. “Come on, mate, you see what state he is in?”

“Yeah, well, you’re an idiot if you thought this wouldn’t bother me,” Robert said and hurried off towards the backroom.

Aaron sighed and removed Finn from his shoulder.

“See, you are each other idiots and I don’t have an idiot, it’s not fair,” Finn sighed.

Aaron just shook his head and hurried after Robert to sort this out.


End file.
